Better Than A Book
by fowo
Summary: Doflamingo thinks books are a waste of time. (Dofladile PWP with Trans!Croc, a gift work for VenereVeritas.)


AN.: My New Year's Resolution was to make sure I'd be going to hell in every religion there is, and I think this is helping. It's probably the queerest thing I've ever written. It's a little different from what I've done before. It's a gift work for VenereVeritas.

* * *

There had been wilder days, no doubt. Sir Crocodile had settled for the fact that he was apparently not supposed to be a leading role in the story of the world a while ago. Doflamingo had needed a little longer, but eventually even the flashy bird had toned it down, if just a notch. It was quieter now. Even Doflamingo admitted he wasn't twenty anymore.

"Crocodile," Doflamingo whined, stretching out his arms like a ridiculously giant cat. Crocodile only reacted by lifting one eyebrow, not even looking up from his book. For a while now he had been wearing glasses in such situations. Doflamingo had taunted him about it first, and after a good concentrated gander shut up about it really quick. Frankly, he found it hot. Especially that warning glance over the glasses that followed his next words. "Pay attention to me," he added, still in the same whiny tone. Crocodile rolled his eyes and lowered the book after all.

"What do you want?" he sighed. He rested against a pillow propped up against the headboard of the bed. With his hair freshly washed and still a little damp from the shower, it seemed so unusually soft, not so strictly slicked back with a ton of product. Doflamingo noted that Crocodile could dry it completely with his powers, but he hadn't. He wanted to push his hands through it, against the grain, from Crocodile's neck to his forehead, rubbing his fingers against his skull. He made a mental note to do that later, when the action was not warranted to have Crocodile get annoyed by it anymore. There was a point at which even Crocodile became amazingly into it.

Right now, Crocodile's hook rested on a cushion on the bedside table. Crocodile was adamant about the pillow: gold, he said, was a vulnerable metal and he would not have it scratched. If Doflamingo wanted him to leave the hook out of the bed—he didn't _always_ —it would have to rest on a pillow. Like usual, Doflamingo gladly saw to Crocodile's demands. So a velvet cushion it was, sitting there as casually as Doflamingo's shades. Those were neatly folded on their spot on his side of the bed. They were usually the last to go when he went to bed, and the first to be put on again when he got up. Crocodile had stopped wondering about them a long time ago.

"I'm bored! All you do is read." Doflamingo looked up from his sprawled out position next to Crocodile. Usually he was fine with this: him going to bed before Crocodile and Crocodile joining him later to read a little before sleep. Usually Doflamingo wouldn't even wake up, just stir enough to turn over to wrap his arm around Crocodile's waist. Crocodile would let him, eventually inching lower until the arm was around his shoulders, and so they slept.

Today Doflamingo felt pretty awake.

"What should I be doing otherwise?" Crocodile lifted the book again, but this time Doflamingo got up and crawled over, hooking one finger over the back of it, pulling it down a little to have Crocodile face him.

"Attention," he urged.

Crocodile sighed again and closed the book, but not before carefully placing a bookmark between the pages. He then put it away. Then he gently pulled the reading glasses off his nose, folding the temples against his chin before putting them on top of the book. Doflamingo, kneeling on all fours before him, stared at him with a stupid little smile. "Well?" Crocodile said, lifting his hand to run it gently over Doflamingo's chin to his head, sprawling his fingers through his short hair. "You have my attention. Happy now?"

"While this _is_ better, I'm afraid it's still not enough." Doflamingo closed his eyes just for a second, nuzzling his face into Crocodile's touch. "I want more."

Crocodile frowned. "Honestly, sex? _Now_?" he asked, as if Doflamingo had suggested to go and do laundry.

Doflamingo pursed his lips in a pout. "I'm awake, you're awake, we're in a bed, how is this not a good situation for sex to happen?" he asked. "It would be nice..." He sniffed a little.

Crocodile shrugged and rolled his eyes, but said nothing. Doflamingo grinned, and chalked it up as a win.

Doflamingo leaned in, nosing against Crocodile's cheek first. Crocodile sighed a little. Doflamingo moved his head and pressed a few gentle kisses to his lips and watched him close his eyes, and when he did, Doflamingo was ready to open his mouth, licking gently over Crocodile's lips. Crocodile made a noise, but didn't object, and opened his mouth a little, the tip of his tongue pushing against Doflamingo's. At that point Doflamingo knew he was going to get what he wanted.

Finding himself to be very much into the gentle kiss, Doflamingo was content to concentrate on that for a while, sucking and biting Crocodile's lips, rubbing his tongue against him and sighing in between. Crocodile allowed it all, but was slow to reply, and often retracted from the kiss when Doflamingo became too eager. Doflamingo then took a step back, giving him more time and space, and tried again later. That always worked. He had learned to bide his time, and it was worth it. It was so much more satisfying to have Crocodile be into it, too; he had long since stopped to just bend him over for a quick fuck.

Slowly they shifted, between kissing and touching, until Doflamingo was straddling him as Crocodile slowly slid down the pillows. Sitting up a little, he opened the buttons on Crocodile's pyjama shirt, exposing the warm skin underneath. With a purr, Doflamingo pushed his fingers through the short hair on Crocodile's stomach. Crocodile grinned, if just a little. Doflamingo pushed the shirt down Crocodile's shoulders, dipping his head forward to kiss his neck and collarbone, every so often sticking his tongue out to lick over the exposed skin. Crocodile put his hand on his head, trailing his fingers through Doflamingo's hair, gently rubbing it between them. There was the slightest pressure, closer towards him, further down, but Doflamingo wasn't having any of that and kept doing what he was doing; nipping and biting gently until Crocodile shifted, almost uncomfortably, and groaned a little. "How much longer do you plan to take?" he asked, seemingly annoyed, pushing his loose hair back with his hand.

"As long as you need to be nice and ready," Doflamingo chuckled, licking his lips as he looked up. Crocodile gave him a stare, and Doflamingo's light chuckle grew to a laugh. "Don't be so impatient," he said, shifting to sit between Crocodile's legs and grabbed the waistband of his bottoms. "I want you to enjoy this." With a little bit of struggling, he got the pants off and Crocodile huffed a little, pushing his hips up. Doflamingo greeted them happily with his lips, mouthing kisses over the snug fabric of Crocodile's underwear. With annoyingly well-trained hands, he pushed the fabric away over the left leg, exposing the delicate bend between thigh and torso. When he leaned forward to lick over that exact spot, pressing his tongue against the thin, white skin, Crocodile made a noise. Doflamingo chuckled, letting the fabric spring back into place and moved his mouth, kissing and nipping over the fabric toward the other thigh. Crocodile groaned, moving his hips. "Hurry up," he muttered. "This should be enough. I'm enjoying myself immensely already."

Doflamingo looked up from where he was with a smirk. "Oh, no. Not yet. I want you so horny you'd consider sitting on my face just to get off. Would be convenient, too, because I'd have my hands free for myself."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you," Crocodile said with a sneer. "It's not gonna happen."

"Always worth a try," Doflamingo chuckled, but moved his lips back to Crocodile's stomach, trailing kisses from his navel back down, taking the underwear with him. Crocodile was eager to get the remaining piece of clothing off, snaking his legs out of it as Doflamingo pulled. When that was done, he fell back, gazing at the ceiling rather than anywhere else. He knew how desperate and needy he must have appeared as he spread his legs, and he couldn't bear to look at Doflamingo, hiding his face with his hand for a moment, rings discarded and on a tray in the bathroom. He was pale, but even so there was a slight tan right around the places he wore them.

Doflamingo between his legs made a hungry kind of noise and Crocodile felt it tingle right below the navel; a gentle, undeniable pulling that left him weak. He could feel the sheets touch the outer side of his thighs, spread so invitingly, and Doflamingo's warm hands in between.

Doflamingo grinned. "Well?" he said, gently rubbing his hands over the soft skin. "This is better than reading, right?"

"Put that mouth of yours to some _better_ use or I might just go back to doing that," Crocodile grumbled, reaching down to grab Doflamingo by a tuft of hair and pushed him down between his legs.

Doflamingo chuckled, but the sound was silenced against Crocodile's skin. He figured he shouldn't tease too much, and with Crocodile's hand gently urging him, he opened his mouth. Crocodile raised his hips upwards and meet him halfway.

With his tongue he collected the moisture that welled from there, trailing it through his mouth to get a taste. Crocodile nudged him with his heel, and Doflamingo chuckled. "Impatient?" he asked and Crocodile only grunted in reply. "I'll take that as a yes," Doflamingo cooed, leaning forwards again and closed his eyes as he trailed his tongue over Crocodile's labia, catching them gently with his lips, pressing a little before releasing them to start licking again.

Crocodile felt himself shiver and tense under Doflamingo's continued attention, writhing and thighs twitching with pleasure. He gently rocked his hips to accompany him, increasing the pressure. Doflamingo offered happy little noises, sighing through his nose, and Crocodile kept pressing his hands against the back of his head encouragingly instead of offering any words.

After the initial embarrassment had passed and once he knew Doflamingo wasn't looking at him anymore, Crocodile liked to peer down to him. He tried not to be too obvious about it. But he liked watching how Doflamingo's nose dipped into his dark hair when he opened his mouth wide to stick his tongue out. And fuck, did he get it in _deep_... He bit down on his lip with a sigh, letting go of Doflamingo's hair to reach down and open himself a little more with two fingers. The look Doflamingo gave him as he looked up, blue eyes shining bright even in the darkened room, made him shiver.

Doflamingo looked down again, huffing a little through his nose. Crocodile watched intently, not wanting to miss a single muscle movement in his forehead, a wrinkle of the light brows or fluttering of the eyelids. He was so busy watching and pushing his hips against the pressure Doflamingo offered that he didn't notice how his hand left his thigh, two fingers suddenly brushing against his wet skin. Crocodile tensed up with a jerk, and Doflamingo raised his gaze, stopping what he was doing. Only when Crocodile gave a short nod, did he slip a long, slender finger in. Crocodile flared his nostrils. He could feel that there was no resistance whatsoever, and even the second finger slid in without having him so much as flinch. Crocodile growled when Doflamingo started to rub his fingers inside of him, nudging upwards to where his tongue was now, and the pressure from both sides made Crocodile utter a noise that if someone else had have heard, he would have killed them.

Crocodile's last dwindling reason lamented his neediness, but there was nothing stopping him now from grinding his hips against Doflamingo's fingers and tongue, then fretting, finally rutting. Doflamingo would have chuckled had he had the air and time to.

At this rate it didn't take long for Crocodile to lose all comprehension, grabbing Doflamingo's hair forcefully and muttered a string of choice expletives. "Fuck," he groaned, head falling to the side, broad chest heaving with each eager intake of breath. "Doffy... You're making me cum..."

Doflamingo sighed happily, but didn't bother with a clever comeback at this point. Instead, he made sure he rubbed against the right spot, not changing his pace and keeping up what Crocodile liked to get him to finish. By now, Crocodile was tensing up, thighs pressed against Doflamingo's shoulders, toes curling as he yanked at his hair; the pleasure getting almost too much to bear. Although he was almost pulled away, Doflamingo resisted the yanking, keeping up what he was doing until he felt the muscles around his fingers twitch and contract, the legs kicking up. Crocodile could do nothing against the spasms that shook his body, his orgasm overwhelming him, curling up to withstand the feeling.

Doflamingo sat up when Crocodile fell back with a moan, chuckling as he wiped his mouth. "Look at you," he teased gently. "Look me in the eye and tell me that I'm not better than your stupid book."

Panting, Crocodile shoved at Doflamingo with his foot. "I won't argue that this is the best method to shut you up, birdbrain." He shifted, taking his shirt off and tossing it away. Doflamingo chuckled, but said nothing as he made a show of taking off his own t-shirt, knowing Crocodile was watching intently through half-closed eyes. For someone claiming he wasn't much into sex, he could become incredibly thirsty, and Doflamingo loved working toward that.

"Like what you see?" he teased, licking his lips as he leaned down over Crocodile, who snorted a chuckle through his nose, hooking the left arm around his neck to pull him closer for a fierce, sloppy kind of kiss. It was always a little weird, alienating maybe, to taste himself in Doflamingo's mouth... but he knew Doflamingo loved it, and that made up for it.

They shared a long moment just kissing and being close to each other, but Crocodile could feel Doflamingo's erection press against his hip, and while Doflamingo was cupping the sides of his face with his hands, warm and so surprisingly _gentle_ , he slid his own hand down his body. He could feel Doflamingo's stomach muscles tremble and tighten under his fingers as he pushed them gently through soft, blond hair. Even in this dim light, it looked golden on his tanned skin like burnt sugar. Crocodile wasn't one for sweets, but this one he allowed himself to savor.

His erection was stretching the elastic fabric of his pants. It was so easy to feel every detail of it, even like this. He ran his fingers from the hard head the the base, basking in the strained little noise Doflamingo made. Touching Doflamingo like this was never not intoxicating, and Crocodile had to admit to himself that Doflamingo was simply the exception to the rule. He desired the man, and his cock, and there was nothing he could do or say to hide that. Hungrily, he made quick business, grabbing the last offending piece of clothing and pushed it down to Doflamingo's knees. While Doflamingo struggled to get it off past his bony ankles, Crocodile pushed himself down below his body, hooking his left arm around his hip and grabbing Doflamingo's erection with his hand to guide it into his mouth.

Doflamingo heaved a heavy breath, carrying his weight on his arms. Frankly, it was becoming difficult. Crocodile's mouth had an unusual sensation to it, the tongue rough and dry. Doflamingo could well remember the first time he had been lucky enough to have Crocodile on his knees before him, many years ago. The effect of Crocodile's powers to his physical state had him worrying at first, but he learned to make do, and eventually he grew very, very attached to this feeling that only Crocodile had, and only he got.

"You look really good when you do that," he sighed, looking down to Crocodile's bobbing head. He longed to run his hands through Crocodile's hair, but didn't dare shift his weight. His arms were already shaking.

Crocodile hummed a noise of agreement, tongue trailing over the underside is Doflamingo's erection. It was big in his mouth, fitting snugly and making him breathe in little huffs through his nose as he pressed his tongue against it as he sucked, massaging the base with his fingers, sometimes trailing them down to cup the balls. He heard Doflamingo moan, the sound only spurring him on further.

"You're not gonna get seconds when you see this through to the end," Doflamingo chuckled softly above him.

Crocodile let go of him with a wet noise, Doflamingo's precum and his saliva mixing enough to allow some slickness. He licked his lips to break a thin thread of fluids. "Oh? Are you feeling tired?" he said smugly, looking up from half-lidded eyes.

Doflamingo grinned down to him. "It _is_ pretty late," he said, finally reaching down to ruin his hands through Crocodile's hair. Crocodile let him, and fell back to the sheets with a sigh. Doflamingo chuckled softly and climbed back between his legs, running his hands over his thighs, feeling the muscle. Sitting there he followed the trail of hair up from Crocodile's center, over his stomach that was heaving with the short intakes of breath. Then to his chest, broad and muscular, and finally further up to his face. He grinned at him, how Crocodile had his forehead in a frown, but mouth slightly parted as he breathed in greedily. The cheeks were flushed, his hair had already come loose under Doflamingo's greedy fingers and all the movement in the sheets. He looked amazing. Doflamingo wanted him just like he was.

"You know," Doflamingo said softly. "I've never seen you as anything but who you are. Even after I knew... well, y'know."

"Honestly, _now_?" Crocodile groaned with a hardly subtle roll of his eyes. "Get on with it and spare me your sentiment."

"Sorry," Doflamingo chuckled. "Sometimes I get so overwhelmed thinking about it." He saw Crocodile open his mouth for another complaint, and he hurried to be quicker. While Crocodile raised his hips, he helped with one hand to line himself up, and pushed inside.

Falling into an embrace, Crocodile greedily clawed his hand into Doflamingo's short hair, the other arm hooked tightly around his neck. Doflamingo held him close against his chest with both arms. If Crocodile uttered a whimper, he smothered it with his lips over Doflamingo's.

Giving Crocodile a moment to grow accustomed to the intrusion, and to make sure everything was alright—some days it just... _wasn't_ , and while Doflamingo never learned to understand what might trigger discomfort in some things that had been perfectly okay just yesterday but weren't okay _today_ , he had made it a rule of thumb to just _always_ check—Doflamingo pressed soft, lingering kisses to Crocodile's mouth, cheeks, along the scar to his ear before finally nuzzling his face against Crocodile's with a soft sigh as he waited.

Crocodile's grip on his hair eventually relaxed, though he didn't let go, and Doflamingo could feel him raise his hips a little. Only then did he start moving, raising his upper body a little. "You good?" he asked softly next to his ear.

"Yeah," Crocodile grunted. The left arm was tightly wrapped around Doflamingo's back and he made sure to hold Doflamingo close. For now he couldn't bear to have him lean back to look at him, so Crocodile kept his face buried in the bend of Doflamingo's neck, breath hot and damp on his skin, making him feel flustered and aroused. Sensing there wouldn't be too much action today, Doflamingo snaked his hands under Crocodile's shoulders and gently curled his hair around his fingers. He could feel Crocodile's thighs press against his hips, moving to meet his thrusts. Everything of their bodies was flush.

They didn't share many words in between. Doflamingo was usually very vocal about what he liked and what he wanted Crocodile to do, but even he accepted that there were times when it just wasn't needed. So he just gently breathed Crocodile's name against his ear as he held him close, and didn't comment on how desperately Crocodile moved his hips to meet his own. All Crocodile said, a deep growling in his throat as he breathed aside, was a quick, huffed "there," and Doflamingo knew not to change anything he was doing until he felt Crocodile shiver underneath him. There was a soft whine, and he drew back from the embrace a little and watched as Crocodile pressed his eyes shut, back arching as he pressed against him. Doflamingo felt his feet dig into the mattress, thighs trembling. He smiled when Crocodile opened his eyes again to look at him.

"You're beautiful," he said softly, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Crocodile didn't reply, he just moaned softly, hand falling tiredly from Doflamingo's hair.

Doflamingo didn't need much longer, and through the haze that filled his mind for a few moments, he saw Crocodile watch him, too, through half-lidded eyes, their color like molten gold. There was a tenderness there that betrayed his bored words and his dismissive attitude, and that was enough for Doflamingo.

He heaved a sigh and remained where he was for a moment, mouthing sloppy little kisses to Crocodile's cheek until he objected with a grunt and shoved at his head with his hand. "You're so sappy," he said, but they're was a smirk in the corner of the mouth. Doflamingo chuckled and snuck another kiss to Crocodile's lips before he moved away carefully. Crocodile remained behind, trailing his hand over Doflamingo's skin, and watched him fall down next to him.

They were both silent for a while, catching their breath and calming down. Doflamingo wanted to draw Crocodile into an embrace, but he only swatted at his eager hands. "You're hot and sticky, go take a shower," he muttered. "I'm gonna go clean myself up." He sat up, grabbing his discarded shirt and loosely wrapped it around his shoulders, aware that Doflamingo was still just resting in the sheets, chuckling to himself and watching. "What?" he grunted when he swung his legs off the bed.

"Nothing. Just thinking how much nicer this is than reading." Doflamingo rolled around until he was on his stomach, propping his chin into his palm.

His stupid grin made Crocodile roll his eyes. "If you had just let me read I wouldn't be so disgusting now and could just go to sleep without having to get up again," he complained, but there wasn't much annoyance in his words.

"Oh, _disgusting_? You didn't sound like you hated it when you came! Twice," Doflamingo laughed, reaching out to lightly grab Crocodile's shirt, tugging at it.

Crocodile rolled his eyes again as he leaned back, holding his body up on his left elbow as he grabbed Doflamingo's chin. "I didn't," he admitted, frowning a little as he looked into Doflamingo's eyes, still so bright and sparkling with mischief. "It was nice."

"Only nice?" Doflamingo said softly, grinning, and hummed a happy little noise when Crocodile kissed him on the lips.

"Yes. Nice. That's what you said it would be, and that's what it was. Don't be greedy." Crocodile let him go, and grinned a little when he ruffled through the short blond hair he loved so much.

Doflamingo made a noise, smoothing his hair back as Crocodile got up to leave for the bathroom, laughing a little to himself.

* * *

AN.: Madame Baroqudile was a fantastic beta reader as always. Her corrections are awesome and I'm so thankful that she always finds the time to deal with me. She's also, still, a great inspiration, friend, and enabler of horrible kinks. Thank you!  
Thanks VenereVeritas, buddy, for being such a good friend. I hope you like this. I wanted to make Crocodile as happy as I could for you. Sorry it took so long. Still, this was fun.  
Thank you, dear readers, for your support. Every kudos and review makes me very happy. This was the first trans fic I've ever written, and I hope I've done well, and am not stepping on anyone's toes. Please let me know what you think. Feedback would be greatly appreciated.

The working title of this was "it's a trap." Ba-dum-tsh!


End file.
